So can we start it all over again?
by canyoulearnmetolove
Summary: Tout allait bien dans la vie d'Harry Edward Styles, son plus grand rêve était sur le point de se réaliser, oui, il avait tout pour être heureux. Jusqu'à ce fameux jour qui chamboula tout... Une chanson, une brise, un regard, une rencontre... Et voila comment l'histoire change


C'était un beau matin d'été, le soleil brillait sans en être désagréable, surplombant un ciel bleu dépourvu de nuages. Une légère brise soufflait d'un air tiède et salé, des enfants s'amusaient gaiement à l'extérieur. Oui, cette journée avait tout pour rendre à quiconque le sourire et la joie de vivre. Sauf peut-être un certain manager…

-Mais putain qu'est-ce qu'il fout? Il a plus d'une demi-heure de retard! Dit le manager en question, l'air particulièrement tendu, s'arrachant les cheveux par touffes.

Le jeune homme l'accompagnant était beaucoup plus calme, adossé à la clôture, une guitare à l'épaule et une main dans chaque poche de son jean noir. Contrairement à l'autre stressé, habillé d'un costume d'homme d'affaire traditionnel, il arborait un style plutôt décontracté, avec sa veste de sport recouvrant son t-shirt gris, ses cheveux d'un noir de jais savamment coiffés et ses yeux noisettes. Malgré le retard de son ami, il était d'un calme déconcertant, probablement habitué à ses retards fréquents.

-Tu sais bien qu'Harry n'est jamais à l'heure. Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre, il attend ce jour depuis trop longtemps pour ne pas venir.

Et effectivement, moins de 30 secondes plus tard…

-PAUL!

Sortie de nulle part, une masse de cheveux bruns bondit sur le pauvre manager, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le trottoir. Puis, plus rapide que l'éclair, elle se releva et se tourna vers l'autre garçon en écartant les bras.

-ZAYN

Ce dernier se protégea instinctivement de ses mains, de peur de se retrouver par terre à son tour.

-Je crois que ça va aller pour moi, déclara-t-il en souriant. T'es en retard, Haz'

Le retardataire ouvrit la bouche, mais n'eût par le temps de s'expliquer car Paul s'était déjà relevé et époussetait son veston d'un air inquiet.

Oui, parfaitement, tu es même très en retard jeune homme. J'espère que tu as au moins pensé à la chanson?

La chanson? Demanda Harry d'un air perplexe. Puis la fameuse chanson sembla soudainement lui revenir en tête. Il écarquilla l'amas de cheveux qui l'empêchait de voir, dégageant ainsi ses yeux d'un vert profond, ses mèches encadrant maintenant son visage cupcake et son sourire resplendissant. Il sortit précipitamment un papier tout froissé de sa poche et le déplia avec soin, puis le tendit à Paul, qui lut son écriture brouillon avec une vitesse impressionnante, un sourire apparaissant sur son visage au fur et à mesure que sa lecture avançait. Il replia le papier et le rangea dans son veston.

-Ça ira pour le moment. C'est bien assez pour qu'on puisse obtenir l'accord pour commencer les vraies chansons.

Il semblait soulagé.

Alors c'est vrai? Nous allons enfin pouvoir enregistrer une chanson? Je savais que ça te plairait Paul! Tu sais, j'ai travaillé dessus une bonne partie de la nuit. Je suis sur qu'on va en faire un carton! Bon, j'ai pas vraiment trouvé de titre encore, mais ça va venir c'est sur. T'entends ça Zayn? Notre premier enregistrement! Depuis le temps qu'on attend ç…

-Calmes toi, Harry, le coupa Paul. Ce n'est qu'un extrait à présenter si l'on veut obtenir l'accord pour enregistrer. Il faut que ce soit accepté ensuite il faudra retravailler ses paroles, sa bande son, faire encore une dizaine d'autres chansons… Ne t'emballe pas trop vite.

Mais le bouclé était imperturbable dans son bonheur.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on attend? En route pour le studio d'enregistrement! Et il partit (piou) comme une flèche dans le mauvais sens, pendant que Paul s'écrasait le visage dans les mains et que Zayn lâchait un soupir d'exaspération en riant.

Malgré tout, le petit groupe réussit à se rendre à bon port et à mettre tant bien que mal la voix d'Harry accompagnée de la guitare de Zayn sur CD. Mais il faut savoir qu'à Columbia, il existe un procédé bien particulier pour approuver les contrats des petits nouveaux; Ils doivent tout dabord faire leurs preuves devant un manager, puis celui-ci à le droit de les prendre ou non sous sa tutelle. Ensuite, ils doivent mettre sur CD la démo d'une chanson qui doit être approuvée par le président de la maison d'enregistrement lui-même. Quand ils ont son approbation, ils détiennent un certain délai pour présenter trois chansons complètes et c'est à partir de ce moment là seulement qu'ils deviennent un « groupe recru » de Columbia et signent leur contrat, la production étant assurée par la compagnie. Les deux musiciens attendaient donc dans une salle de repos le retour du manageur avec la réponse, la fameuse réponse qui changerait leurs vies. Ce moment, Harry l'attendait depuis son enfance, depuis qu'il avait entendu pour la première fois la chanson « More than this » du groupe One Direction à la radio, depuis qu'il avait découvert la musique grâce à ce groupe, depuis qu'il était devenu un fan inconditionnel de leur chanteur, Niall Horan, depuis qu'il avait découvert que c'était ce qu'il voulait faire dans la vie, lui aussi. Bref, depuis toujours. Cette volonté s'était d'ailleurs renforcée quand le groupe s'était dissocié, il y a cela trois ans. Harry s'était alors juré, les larmes aux yeux, d'un jour dépasser son idole, sous le regard de son père qui se demandait bien si son fils ne devenait pas fou.

C'est pour toutes ces raisons que malgré sa fatigue, il se leva presque aussitôt quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Paul tout sourire, et même Zayn qui était d'habitude si peu démonstratif de ces émotions ne put s'empêcher de lever les bras au ciel en signe de victoire quand le manager leur annonça l'accord de la présidence. Le pauvre homme essaya ensuite de dire quelque chose au chanteur mais, de toute évidence, Harry était beaucoup trop occupé à sauter partout dans la pièce pour l'écouter. Il se tourna donc vers Zayn.

-Bon. Quand celui-là (il pointa Harry du menton) se sera calmé, tu lui expliqueras qu'il a besoin de peaufiner les paroles de sa chanson, et qu'il me la faut prête et sur CD dans une semaine maximum. Vous en êtes capables tu crois?

-Bien sur. Harry serait capable de tout dans cet état. Dans sa tête, il est déjà au niveau d'Horan. (Il le regarda puis son sourire s'élargit) Les petites victoires ont un grand effet sur lui.

Harry, essoufflé, monta sur une chaise et leva une chaise et leva un bras victorieux avant de s'écrier;

-Je vais annoncer la bonne nouvelle à ma famille! Tenez vous bien, les 1D, car les White Eskimos arrivent »

Et il partit au pas de course dans le mauvais sens.


End file.
